


Is There Light At The End?

by innerglow



Series: Matteo and His Beanie Boy <3 [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/pseuds/innerglow
Summary: A continuation of:Close Your Eyes & Make A WishInspired by Episode 5 and that beautiful Saturday after their first kiss.





	Is There Light At The End?

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be longer, but it's sat in my google docs for forever now and it doesn't look like I'll be finishing it or writing it through Ep 5 as I did with the Ep 4. But I loved what I _did_ write, so I wanted to share it with you guys anyways.

They sleep until well past noon on Saturday, their bodies and hearts at ease with each other. 

Matteo’s the first to surface the blackness of sleep, finding that his hand is still holding David’s. He smiles down at their hands clasped together and sighs contentedly to himself. His cheeks whine as he smiles, reminding him how much he laughed yesterday and it’s a good feeling--one he can’t seem to recall feeling for longer than he cares to remember. 

_God._

Matteo drifts his gaze from their intertwined fingers and comes to rest on David’s sleeping face. And well, _fuck_ , David’s a sparkling sun when he’s awake--but there’s something even more beautiful about him now that he’s asleep. His eyelashes curl away from his eyes, like sunflowers reaching for the heat of the midday sun that’s splashing through the window. There’s a hint of pink across both cheeks and Matteo convinces himself it would taste like bubblegum if he was brave enough to kiss him there in this moment. And also, there’s the way his black hair falls across his forehead in a messy, but _oh-so-fucking-adorable_ kind of way. 

There’s a swelling feeling inside Matteo’s chest and it’s bold and bright in the wake of his normal _I-hate-everything_ default setting. He doesn’t know what to call this feeling yet, or why it has him curling his toes and softly squeezing David’s hand, but he knows it’s just a faucet drip and that eventually it will fill him whole. Knows it will have him bursting at the seams and unable to control his lovesick reflexes when it comes to David. Knows it’s only a matter of time; could be as soon as tomorrow or scratch that--maybe even _today_. 

_Shit, he’s really so done for._

A solid hour goes by, just Matteo existing quietly beside David, his eyes coming back frequently to card back over his face and down to their hands. And yet, there are moments he also closes his eyes and just relinquishes himself into the absolute peace that he finds himself in. His entire body, relaxed. His mind, quiet. It’s just him and his training-wheels heart, learning to be brave enough; to pedal a little faster in the northern direction of David’s heart. 

It’s half past one before David starts to stir, his fingers pulling away from Matteo’s and the second they’re gone, Matteo chest tightens with something familiar and yet also different. It echoes the usual tightness, but there’s an edge to it that makes it distinct. And if he didn’t know better, he’d call it something close to homesick. 

_Interesting._

He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, the heat of David’s gaze upon his face. He tries to pretend he can’t feel those beautiful eyes rove across him, but there’s something in the way that David laughs under his breath beside him that tells him he’s bad at hiding it. 

“Morning,” David whispers, his voice deep with sleep. “What time is it?” 

“Morning,” Matteo smiles gently, turning his head to meet David’s gaze. “And last time I checked, it was one-thirty.” 

“Oh,” David smiles. “I didn’t realize I slept that long.” 

“Do you have to go home?” Matteo half asks, half hopes that the answer will be no. 

“Well, _eventually_.” David rolls closer to Matteo, his face inches away. “But I don’t plan on going anywhere yet.” His eyes deepsea dive into Matteo’s. 

_Message received._

They kiss, softly, their jaws still achy from the day before. But they smile into it, reminiscing in the feeling of their lips together and how wonderful it feels to explore each other’s mouths in the safety of Matteo’s room. And if Matteo has any say in anything, he’ll be hard pressed to ever let David leave again. Knows it’s crazy to think that, but still, he likes to pretend they can live in a world where they never have to leave the walls of his room. 

The next few hours are filled with simple questions like, what’s your favorite color? And sometimes they bridge more complex subjects like, do you believe in parallel universes? They talk about everything and nothing, could be talking about the names on cereal boxes as far as Matteo’s concerned and it’d still entertain him for days. He’d never tire of David’s voice or his ideas. 

When they let their words fade into silence, they smoke a few joints. And when they’re soaring high and floating comfortably above their bodies on the bed, they flirt. They tumble together, falling apart, and chasing where the other does go. There’s an euphoric feeling in how they tease each other playfully and it lights up Matteo’s entire body from the inside. Swears if he opens his mouth too wide, David will see the sun he swallowed down in his name. And if he’s too quiet, maybe David’ll hear his thrumming heart and how it calls out for him endlessly. 

It’s almost four and they’re talking about what it means to be alone and whether it’s truly as bad as it seems. 

“Yes,” Matteo finds himself replying to David’s question about if being alone is that bad. There’s no other answer he can think of, besides a glaring and bold-- _ **yes**_. 

“But you live on your own, without your parents?” It’s not so much a question, but more of a rhetorical statement. 

And sure, maybe in some alternate reality, him living alone would be simply because he craved independence and solitude, but that’s not the case in this reality. It’s just a simple means to an end, a way for him to survive. Because with the absence of his father and the sporadic moods of his mother’s illness, he’s felt alone for quite longer than he cares to remember. But at least here, in this flat, he can have peace of mind--even if loneliness still crawls into his bed at night to keep him company. 

“Things with my parents,” Matteo starts, his focus shifting away from David’s face, to his ceiling. “They’re difficult.” He sighs. “They’re separated. My dad moved to Italy and… I don’t know. My mom, well, things with her are hard to explain.” Matteo grapples for the right words for a lifetime of struggles he faced at the brunt of his mom’s illness. And how, in some ways, he’s always felt alone--even when he was little and things between his parents were still okay--or as okay as they could be. 

“Hmm.” David sounds beside him, his thoughts interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. 

The bed moves with David’s weight, as he shifts to reach for his phone. “Shit.” He laughs and then the sound of Matteo’s phone joins in. Matteo moves then, shifting to join David at the edge of his bed and then reaches for his phone. He sees both of the names on their phones and smiles guiltily, “It’s Sara and Leonie…” 

David just laughs, announcing playfully, “We’re so screwed.” 

And maybe they are, but Matteo couldn’t give two fucks about the outside world or Sara and Leonie. The only thing that matters is David and he finds his thoughts echoed as David lies back down facing Matteo, staring straight into his eyes with one-hundred percent conviction and then he smiles. 

_Fuck, he’s so beautiful._

“You won,” David whispers. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

And it sounds like a declaration of love, Matteo’s heart going off like fireworks in the sky. Because David is there and he’s not going anywhere. And for a few hours more, they can pretend that the outside world doesn’t exist beyond the walls of Matteo’s room. 

When David kisses him then, it’s open-mouthed and needful. As though he’s trying to convince Matteo that he’ll never have to worry about being alone again. And Matteo kisses back, just as eagerly, his iron gates down and his hungry fingers, reaching for David’s neck. He kisses David long and thorough, as if to reply, ‘ _neither will you_.’ 

**

Sunday welcomes Matteo with the feeling of rest and happiness. 

It’s early when he wakes, unusual for him, but for once he doesn’t groan at the morning sun that pours its way through his window. Instead he smiles into his pillow, the smell of David still permeating his senses. It takes a few seconds for the rest of his body to wake, but when it does, Matteo becomes aware of the fact that his fingers are around something thick and papery. 

He moves to look at what’s in his hand and through the blur of sleepy eyes, greets a self-portrait of David in ‘Only Lovers Left Alive’ fashion. The little cartoon version of David is clutching a small sandwich press and David’s speech bubble is filled with the words, ‘What I would take with me.’ The notion of David taking something that is connected to Matteo makes the corners of his lips slide upward with happiness. 

He stares at it a little longer before he’s jumping out of bed, a ‘seize-the-day’ feeling rolling through his stomach. And for the first time in a long while, he feels hungry for something that reminds him of home. Of a family he once used to know. 

When he finds himself in the kitchen, he’s greeted by Mia and Hanna’s questioning looks. As though the image of him this early in the morning is unexpected. And maybe it is, but Matteo honestly hasn’t felt this good about anything in a long time. As though there’s a light at the end of whatever dark and dreary tunnel he always finds himself in. 

And it feels like--

_Hope._

The pasta pot is half full when he thinks of the right word and he lets the realization warm him whole. He taps to the beat of it, of the song his heart has started to sing in the name of David. And he smiles into the folds of happiness, lets it wrap its arms around him and comforts him like a hug. 

He turns and puts the pot on the stove and looks over at the girls, “Are you hungry?” 

They share a look between each other and Mia replies, “You’re cooking?” 

“Pasta.” 

“Isn’t it a bit early for that?” Mia’s eyes are lit with humor. 

He smirks and adds, “It’s never _too_ early for Pasta a la Luigi.” 

Mia and Hanna smile at each other as they return back to their studying. 

Matteo grabs a tomato and twirls on his heels back to the counter next to the sink. He’s whistling to himself, his heart wide open like the curtains in his room. The sun is out and its spilled its rays right through the core of him. The only thing he thinks of is a name. He repeats it over and over again in his mind, whispers it to himself as he slices onions and makes the sauce. 

_David_ , _David, **David**. _

**Author's Note:**

> S4 HERE WE GO FAM!!! <3 I can't wait for some more datteo content! Hopefully by S4, the boys will be home from their roadtrip and will be wearing clean clothes for once. ;)


End file.
